


Studie zur weiblichen Gesundheitsforschung

by LadyMorgan



Series: Zwischen den Welten ... DAS SPIEL [16]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Medical Kink, Multi, Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Wann haben Sie sich das letzte Mal selber befriedigt?“„Müssen Sie das wissen?“, murmelte ich und schüttelte den Kopf.Ein Blick auf Gabriel zeigte, dass er Mühe hatte, sich zusammenzureißen und in einem fort grinste.„Samantha, wir wollen bei der Untersuchung keine Fehler machen und vielleicht etwas Wichtiges ignorieren. Bitte beantworten Sie meine Fragen. Wann war also das letzte Mal?“„Gestern“, flüsterte ich gelassen.„Und wie oft war es gestern?“„Dreimal“, sagte ich schnell und biss die Zähne zusammen.Seine Augen hoben sich kurz und streiften mein Gesicht. Er sah mich mit seiner typisch unschuldigen und ausdruckslosen Cas-Blick an: Für mich sind das ganz normale Routinefragen.„Sie befriedigen sich oft“, bemerkte er, „wie oft machen Sie das normalerweise? Pro Tag, pro Woche?“





	1. Chapter 1

_Sam_

„Guten Morgen.“

Ich nickte den beiden Männern im weißen Kittel zu und setzte mich auf den Stuhl, nachdem ich gebeten wurde Platz zu nehmen, wischte meine verschwitzten Hände an der Hose ab und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Ich bin Dr. Novak, das ist Dr. Collins“, stellte Gabriel beide vor, „wir werden heute diese Studie an Ihnen durchführen. Sagen Sie uns, warum wollen Sie mitmachen?“

Misha saß am Laptop, bereit alles einzutippen was ich sagen würde.

Gabriel lehnte lässig gegen den Schreibtisch, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Mit einem Lächeln sah er mich an und bevor ich antwortete, räusperte ich mich kurz.

„Ich wollte schon immer eine Laborratte sein“, kicherte ich, versuchte so meine Nervosität zu verbergen. „Nein, im Ernst. Leicht verdientes Geld? Der Gedanke, etwas zur Wissenschaft beizutragen?“

„Bei uns sind Sie in guten Händen, und können jederzeit das Experiment abbrechen aber ich verspreche ihnen, dass es schmerzfrei ablaufen wird – wenn Sie kooperieren. Es kann sein, dass wir Ihnen einige für Sie unangenehme Fragen stellen, aber ich bitte Sie, ehrlich zu antworten und keine Angst vor ungerechtfertigter Scham zu haben – denn nur so hat das Ganze einen Sinn.“

Mein Mann legte seine Hand beruhigend auf meine Schulter und drückte kurz, bevor er sich neben Misha setzte.

„Samantha Novak, 38, verheiratet“, las Misha von seinen Notizen ab, „Sie sind hier, um an einer Studie zur weiblichen Gesundheitsforschung teilzunehmen. Sie möchten eine umfassende Untersuchung um ihre einwandfreie Gesundheit festzustellen?“

Forschend ruhten seine Augen auf mir und ich nickte kurz.

„Ja, Herr Doktor.“

„Dann möchte ich zuerst einige Fragen klären. Hatten Sie in letzter Zeit eine Krankheit

oder einen Unfall?“

„Nein.“

„Nehmen sie zurzeit irgendwelche Medikamente?“

„Nein.“

„Auch nicht die Pille?“, wollte er wissen und ich senkte den Blick.

„Oh, ja; ich nehme die Pille.“

„Bitte beantworten Sie meine Fragen genau. Das Verschweigen könnte schlimme Folgen haben. Wann hatten sie das letzte Mal ihre Periode?“, bohrte er weiter.

„Vor drei Tagen war sie zu Ende.“

So ging es weiter, viele Fragen, einfache Antworten, er fragte nach Essgewohnheiten, Drogen, Alkoholgenuss, Allergien – was ich alles verneinen konnte.

„Allergien auch nicht beim Kontakt mit Schleimhäuten?“

„Wie meine Sie das?“, fragte ich zurück.

„Nun, sind Sie an der Scheide oder am After empfindlich z.B. auf gewisse Gleitcremen?“

Diese Frage war nun schon sehr intim und er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Schauspieler eben. „Nein, ich meine … ich weiss nicht.“

„Haben sie denn noch nie Gleitcreme benutzt?“

„Doch schon!“

„Vaginal?“

„Ja.“

„Anal?“, bohrte er weiter.

„…“

Du Neugierdsnase

Seine Augen spießten mich förmlich auf, eine Augenbraue hob sich fragend nach oben als wollte er sagen: Willst Du wohl wahrheitsgemäß antworten!

„Ja ... auch anal“, erwiderte ich zögerlich.

„Wann hatten Sie das letzte Mal Sex?“

„Muss ich diese Frage beantworten?“, fragte ich mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Hören Sie, Samantha. Wenn wir hier eine ordnungsgemäße Untersuchung machen wollen, dann gehört das dazu und auch, dass Sie vollständig und wahrheitsgemäß antworten“, erwiderte Misha,

„oder wollen wir das Ganze abbrechen?“

Diese Frage war wohl nur rhetorisch gemeint. Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich wusste ja, dass er mich aus der Reserve locken wollte.

Ok Mish, ich spiele mit

„Vor etwa fünf Wochen“, sagte ich und senkte schüchtern den Blick auf den Boden.

Ich sah Gabriel bewusst nicht an, um meine Gesichtsmuskeln entspannt zu halten.

„Vaginalen Geschlechtsverkehr mit einem Orgasmus?“

Ich hatte meine Augen noch immer auf den Fußboden gerichtet und hob kurz die Hand, denn ich musste mir in die Wange beißen um nicht laut los zu lachen und in keinster Weise machte es die Sache besser, als ich Gabe leise kichern hörte.

Nur zwei Sekunden .. vielleicht drei

Ich atmete tief durch und sah Misha in die Augen.

„Ja, vaginal ... aber ohne Orgasmus“, murmelte ich und spürte die Hitze im Gesicht.

„Wann hatten Sie letztes Mal Analverkehr?“, forschte er weiter und sah mich mit seinem typisch unschuldigen und ausdruckslosen Cas-view an: Das sind für mich ganz normale Fragen

„Das ist mehr als … ein Jahr her.“

Misha tippte in den Laptop und so ganz nebenbei kam seine nächste Frage.

„Wann haben Sie sich zum letzten Mal selber befriedigt?“

„…“

„Müssen Sie das wissen?“, murmelte ich kopfschüttelnd.

Ein Blick auf Gabriel verriet dass er Mühe hatte, sich zusammen zu reißen und in einer Tour grinste.

„Samantha, wir wollen doch bei der Untersuchung keine Fehler machen und vielleicht etwas Wichtiges außer Acht lassen. Antworten Sie bitte auf meine Fragen. Also, Wann haben Sie sich zum letzten Mal selber befriedigt?“

„Gestern“, flüsterte ich gelassen.

„Und wie oft war es gestern?“

Misha, du machst mich wahnsinnig

„Drei Mal“, sagte ich schnell und presste die Zähne aufeinander.

Seine Augen blickten rasch auf und streiften mein Gesicht. Die Hitze stieg in meinen Kopf und ich spürte, dass ich tief errötete und weil ich ansonsten bei seinem Blick lachen hätte müssen, senkte ich meine Augen schnell.

„Sie befriedigen sich oft selbst“, bemerkte er, „wie oft machen Sie das üblicherweise? Pro Tag, pro Woche?“

„…“

„Manchmal täglich, manchmal nur zwei Mal pro Woche; es kommt drauf an, was mir tagsüber so durch den Kopf geht“, erwiderte ich nach kurzem Zögern. 

„Gut, dann habe wir jetzt die Vorabklärungen beendet“, eröffnete er und ich spürte förmlich die Erleichterung, dass diese peinliche Befragung endlich zu Ende war.

„Alles klar Samantha, wollen wir starten?“, fragte Misha als er mit dem Tippen fertig war.

„Wir werden zunächst Ihren Allgemeinzustand beurteilen, danach tasten wir uns Schritt für Schritt weiter vor.“

Mit einem Schmunzeln deutete Gabriel auf den kleinen Raumteiler und sagte, dass ich mich bis auf die Unterwäsche ausziehen sollte.

Vor Aufregung pochte das Herz in meiner Brust, als ich die Kleidung auf dem Stuhl faltete. Trotz der angenehmen Wärme machte sich eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bemerkbar und nervös ging ich wieder zu meinen beiden Männern. 

Die Kontrolle abgeben - So lautete meine heutige Aufgabe und ich musste zugeben, es kostete mich einiges an Überwindung, aber ich wusste, dass ich den beiden vollkommen vertrauen konnte.

„Da sind Sie ja wieder“, lächelte Gabriel und winkte mich zu sich, „ich werde Sie jetzt messen und wiegen; es tut nicht weh. Fingerschwur.“

Mit diesen Worten streckte er seinen kleinen Finger aus und ich hakte mit meinem ein.

„Sehr kompetent Herr Doktor“, murmelte ich nervös.

„Ach, was hat mich verraten?“, grinste er amüsiert und machte weiter.

Da hatten wir schon die erste Hürde. Wie wahrscheinlich jeder Frau ging es mir genauso – ich hasste es, mich vor anderen Leuten auf die Waage zu stellen. Nicht einmal mein Mann wusste bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt mein Gewicht. Aber Gabriel blieb sachlich, nahm dann ein Messband, welches er mir um meine Taille, die Brüste und den Oberschenkel legte. Bei jeder Messung murmelte er leise eine Zahl, die Misha notierte. Aber mich interessierten nicht die Zahlen. Das Platzieren des Messbandes war mit vielen kleinen, angenehmen Berührungen verbunden und je nach Körperstelle durchzuckten mich winzige elektrische Ladungen. Von mir aus hätte das ewig so weitergehen können.

Augen, Ohren, Mund und Blutdruck, das machte Misha.

„Ziemlich erhöht; ich tippe auf die Aufregung“, bemerkte er und holte sich das Stethoskop, „bitte machen Sie sich obenherum frei.“

Dann horchte er meiner Brust und dem Rücken ab, drückte hier und dort mit seinen Fingern und erzeugte damit eine neue Gänsehaut. Misha stand hinter mir und bat mich, mich hinunter zu beugen. Nun; Sport war für mich ein Fremdwort, aber den Boden erreichte ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen.

Er nahm sich viel Zeit, um jeden meiner Wirbel zu berühren und ich genoss leise seufzend die wunderbare Prozedur.

„Haben Sie irgendwo Schmerzen?“, erkundigte er sich, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein, aber du kannst ruhig weitermachen

Nachdem er gründlich meine Lymphknoten gecheckt und meinen Kopf in alle Richtungen bewegt hatte, machte er sich daran, meine Brüste abzutasten.

„Sehr interessant, wollen Sie sich das einmal anschauen Doktor?“

Er winkte Gabriel heran, der meine Brustwarzen neckte bis sie hart abstanden und ich mir vor Verlangen auf die Lippe biss.

„Damit kann man Glas schneiden.“

Passt auf, dass ihr euch nicht gleich schneidet

„Erregt Sie das?“, fragte Misha und ich nickte.

„Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wobei zehn das höchste ist“, äußerte Gabriel, der nun wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch saß.

„Fünf“, antwortete ich und errötete leicht.

„Gut, legen Sie sich bitte auf die Liege, ich werde Ihren Bauch abtasten und geben Sie bitte sofort Bescheid, wenn etwas wehtut.“

Es kribbelte überall, als Misha’s warme Hände auf meiner Haut auf und abtasteten.

„Alles in Ordnung“, meinte er zufrieden und winkte Gabriel wieder zu sich, der den nächsten Teil machen sollte.

„Ziehen Sie bitte das Höschen aus, spreizen Sie die Beine etwas, die Fersen zusammen. Ich werden weitermachen.“

Fuck Gabe!

Er betrachtete sich alles genauestens mit seinen forschen Fingern und ich schloss die Augen und genoss es einfach.

„Erregt Sie das?“, fragte er und versuchte nicht zu grinsen, „wie stark?“

„Sieben.“

„Drehen Sie sich bitte auf die Seite, ein Bein angewinkelt. Ich werde jetzt Ihre Temperatur messen.“

Seufzend machte ich, was mir gesagt wurde. Gabe spreizte meine Backen mit einer Hand und schob das Thermometer sehr langsam in mein Rektum und noch ein bißchen tiefer als üblich.

„Warten Sie bitte, das kann so nicht stimmen“, sagte er stirnrunzelnd, nachdem er sich das Ergebnis betrachtet hatte, „leider muss ich das wiederholen. Ich werde gleichzeitig an zwei Stellen messen. Drehen Sie sich um. Bitte heben Sie Ihr Becken etwas an, spreizen sie etwas mehr ihre Beine – ja so ist es gut.“

Mein Hintern wurde durch ein Kissen deutlich erhöht, die Backen waren leicht geöffnet und meine Vagina sehr gut sichtbar und auch zugänglich. Er nahm ein zweites Thermometer, spreizte meine Schamlippen und führte es ein. Darauf erfolgte nochmals das anderen Thermometer in meinen Hintereingang. Dann drückte er mit je einem Finger auf jedes der beiden Instrumente und sie drangen noch tiefer in meinen Körper ein.

Beide Instrumente füllten mich in keiner Weise aus, da war kein Druck, nur ein Spüren. Die Instrumente glitten ein wenig hinaus, nur um gleich wieder hineingedrückt zu werden. Das Spiel machte er einige Male und es war so angenehm, sodass sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken ließ.

„So weit so gut“, sagte er zufrieden, zog sich die Handschuhe aus, um sich ein neues Paar anzuziehen.

„Drehen Sie sich bitte auf die Seite, ein Bein angewinkelt. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt einen Einlauf verabreichen, als Vorbereitung für die nachgehenden Untersuchungen.“

„Muss das sein?“

Mein Darm war leer; darum ging es aber auch nicht. Aber ich hatte mich darauf eingelassen, also musste ich da jetzt durch. Mein erster Einlauf – und so wie sich im Laufe des Nachmittages herausstellte, sollte es noch viele weitere erste Male für mich geben.

„Haben Sie keine Angst, ich werde sehr behutsam sein“, flüsterte er und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich kannte die Prozedur und hatte es ja schon bei Misha und Gabriel gemacht, also war es nur fair, dass ich jetzt in dieser Lage war. Instinktiv verkrampfte ich mich, als ich einen Finger an meinem Anus spürte, aber die leisen, beruhigenden Worte meines Mannes und die Nähe von Misha der sich zu mir gesetzt hatte und meinen Handrücken mit seinem Daumen streichelte, machten es möglich, dass ich mich darauf einlassen und entspannen konnte.

„Gehört das zum Standartprogramm?“

„Wir sind stehst um das Wohl unserer Patienten bemüht.“

Dankbar lächelte ich Misha an und spürte dann, als die Spitze meinen Eingang passierte und mit viel Gefühl der Schlauch tiefer geschoben wurde. Kein unangenehmes Gefühl – im Gegenteil.

Anscheinend hatte ich tatsächlich so viele Nerven im Arsch dass mich das erregte. Damit hätte ich echt nicht gerechnet. Warum hat mir das niemand früher gesagt?!

Es fühlte sich angenehm an, als das warme Wasser meinen Bauch füllte und deshalb wollte ich dieses Gefühl so lange wie möglich genießen, denn ich wusste, was kommen würde, wenn der Druck zu groß wurde. 

Und genauso war es auch. Mit einem qualvollen Stöhnen drückte ich Misha’s Hand. Ich spürte, wie meine Eingeweide sich zusammenzogen und auch die beruhigenden Worte meines Mannes, dass es bald vorbei sein würde konnten an dieser schweißtreibenden Situation nichts ändern.

Leicht, massierte Misha meinen Bauch und ich schloss die Augen, um mich abzulenken.

„Ein paar Minuten, drehen Sie sich bitte auf den Rücken“, sagte Gabe und ich drehte mich vorsichtig.

Ich wurde nicht zugestöpselt. Absicht? Egal, ich kann es auch so halten

Das Wasser zu halten war nicht das Problem, aber in meinem Bauch war kein Platz für so viel Flüssigkeit und ein erneuter Krampf kündigte sich an. Schmerzvoll stöhnte ich, denn das war Folter. Gabe hatte Mitleid und schickte mich auf Toilette, fragte, ob ich eine Begleitung benötigen würde. Kopfschüttelnd verneinte ich, aber erst einmal galt es das Problem zu überwinden, aufzustehen.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es, aber das war nicht nett von den zwei und ich speicherte mir das sofort in meinem Hinterkopf. Misha legte den Bademantel über meine Schultern und mit zusammengekniffenem Arsch verschwand ich aus der Türe hinaus.

Nach dieser Erleichterung, und – oh Gott, das war eine Erleichterung, ging ich auf wackeligen Beinen wieder zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Gabriel und nahm mir den Bademantel wieder ab.

„Alles in Ordnung“, erwiderte ich mit glasigen Augen.

„Sind Sie erregt?“

Sehr witzig …

„Nein!“

„Sehr gut“, schmunzelte er und kam mit einem Dildo, auf dem ein Maßstab aufgezeichnet war, „wir müssen wissen, wie tief die Vagina in unerregtem Zustand ist.“

Er befeuchtete den Dildo mit Gleitgel und gab ihn mir. Die Skala blieb bei elf Zentimeter stehen, bevor es unangenehm wurde.

„Wir messen noch einmal in erregtem Zustand, dann dehnt sich die Vagina bis auf das Doppelte aus.“

Sehr beeindruckend, das wusste selbst ich nicht

„Bitte“, schmunzelte er und deutete mit der Hand auf die Liege, „legen Sie sich wieder hin. Mein Kollege wird gleich eine Ultraschalluntersuchung vornehmen.“

„Vorher gebe ich Ihnen ein Zäpfchen zur Beruhigung nach dem Einlauf“, sagte Misha und ich spürte seinen Finger in meinem Anus. Bevor ich großartig reagieren konnte war es auch schon vorbei.

„Sehr gut“, grinste er zufrieden und streichelte kurz über meinen Rücken.

Misha holte einen anderen Dildo und als ich sah, dass ein Kabel befestigt war, musste ich mir mein Grinsen verkneifen. Das andere Ende hielt Gabriel an den Laptop und beide sahen angestrengt auf den Bildschirm.

So jetzt kannst du nochmal messen, ich bin gerade ziemlich geil

Misha bewegte den Dildo langsam in mir, immer wieder murmelte er etwas von ungenau und ließ sich extra lange Zeit. Um nicht laut zu stöhnen, oder mich ihm entgegenzustoßen, musste ich die Zähne zusammenbeißen. 

„Alles in Ordnung“, äußerte er nach einer endlos langen Minute und entfernte das Instrument, „ich werde jetzt noch einmal Ihre Brüste im Liegen abtasten um sicherzugehen, dass ich auch nichts übersehen habe. Atmen Sie einfach ruhig weiter.“

Misha’s Hände streichelten sanft über meine Brüste – mit den Fingerspitzen, mit der flachen Hand, drücken dort und da leicht, rollten meine Brustwarzen zwischen den Fingern sanft hin und her und machte diese in Sekundenschnelle wieder zu einem Mordinstrument.

Dann wurde die Behandlungsliege mittels der Fernbedienung wieder in einen Stuhl umgewandelt.


	2. Chapter 2

„Gut, dann hüpfen Sie bitte auf den Stuhl.“

Nachdem ich mich positioniert und die Füße in die Halterung gelegt hatte, wurden diese nicht festgeschnallt, wofür ich den beiden dankbar war. 

„Ich sehe, Sie rasieren sich?“, bemerkte Gabriel und schenkte mir einen anerkennenden Blick.

„Ja.“

„Einige Stellen haben Sie nicht erreichen können, das werde ich erledigen.“

_Oh du Bastard. Ist das die Rache dass ich dich damals auch ungefragt rasiert habe?_

Anhand seines selbstgefälligen Grinsens konnte ich beurteilen, dass er die Situation jetzt schon genoss. Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete ich, wie mein Mann zum Nebentisch ging und die Utensilien holte, die ihm Misha in der Zwischenzeit bereitgestellt hatte.

Dann setzte er sich wieder zwischen meine Beine und plötzlich spürte ich eine warme Nässe, als er meine Haare und die ganze Region anfeuchtete, bevor er eine große Portion Rasierschaum darauf verteilte. Mit dem Rasierpinsel, den er immer wieder in Wasser tauchte, massierte er den Schaum ein. Überall kamen die Haare des Pinsels hin – in die Hautfalten zwischen meine Schamlippen,

tief in die Falten rund um mein Hintertürchen und selbstverständlich berührten auch einige der weichen Borsten immer wieder meine Klitoris, was mir wohlige Schauer vermittelte. Dann aber kam das Rasiermesser an die Reihe. Ich wagte nicht zu atmen oder mich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Von oben nach unten bzw. von vorne nach hinten führte er langsam und sorgfältig die Schnitte aus, nach jedem Schnitt tauchte er die Klinge wieder in das heiße Wasser um sie von Schaum und Haaren zu befreien und sah zwischendurch mit einem ganz leicht selbstgefälligem Grinsen in mein erstarrtes Gesicht.

„Entspannen Sie sich; auch die Gesichtsmuskeln.“

Aber ich genoss diese sanfte Prozedur auch; genoss es, wenn seine Finger absichtlich oder zufällig meine intimsten Stellen berührten.

„Alles klar, ich werde jetzt noch eine beruhigende Lotion auftragen“, sagte er, nachdem er fertig war und alles gesäubert hatte und massierte die Creme sanft in meine glatte Haut ein.

„Das nächste was wir testen werden ist Ihr Herzschlag während eines Orgasmus. Mein Kollege bringt ihnen ein Hilfsmittel.“

Gabriel gab mir einen Vibrator und setzte sich zwischen meine Beine. Die nächste Hürde. Mich selber zu befriedigen, während die anderen zusahen. Die Hitze stieg in meinen Kopf, als Misha sein Stethoskop auf mein Herz legte und mir aufmunternd in die Augen sah.

„Bereit wenn Sie es sind.“

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Zögerns schloss ich die Augen und fing an. Es dauerte nicht lange als ich die wohlbekannte Hitze spürte. Und ich spürte auch noch etwas anderes. Gabriel‘s Finger in meinem Hintereingang. Er bewegte ihn nicht; war nur präsent. Ich blendete die zwei komplett aus und war nur bei mir und es dauerte nicht lange bis ich verkrampfte und meine Geräusche zu unterdrücken versuchte.

_Fuck Gabe. Überstimulation!_

Ein Zischen kam durch meine Lippen, als mein Mann erneut den Maßstabdildo in meine sensible Vagina schob.

„Dreiundzwanzig Zentimeter“, gab er mit einem Grinsen an seinen Kollegen weiter, der es sofort in den Computer eintippte.

„Die nächsten Untersuchungen kennen Sie auch von Ihrem Frauenarzt. Wir werden Größe, Form, Konsistenz und Beweglichkeit genauesten unter die Lupe nehmen. Auch von Ihrem Rektum“, Gabriel sagte und bei den letzten Worten ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass ich laut schluckte.

„Entspannen Sie sich einfach, lassen Sie uns das machen und ich verspreche, es wird bestimmt angenehm werden.“

Mit einem Zwinkern zogen die beiden Männer sich Handschuhe an und ehe ich mich versah, waren meine Beine festgeschnallt. 

„Nur zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit“, sagte Misha und ich verdrehte die Augen.

Einige Momente später wusste ich aber, warum meine Beine festgeschnallt wurden.

„Ich werde Ihre Klitoris jetzt untersuchen, bitte atmen Sie ruhig. Doktor, können Sie mal herkommen? Können Sie mal fühlen ... Ist das normal?“

Gabe rieb und drückte an meiner Klitoris und auf einmal spürte ich auch Misha’s Finger und es machte mich beinahe wahnsinnig vor Erregung. Immer tiefer sank mein Kopf in die Kopfstütze und zu meiner Schnappatmung kam auch noch Herzrasen.

„Die Klitoris ist das empfindsamste Lustorgan der Frau und wir schenken ihr viel zu wenig Beachtung“, seufzte Misha schon beinahe bedauerlich. Plötzlich hatte Gabriel einen langen Metallstift in der Hand mit einer winzigen Kugel an der Spitze.

„Haben Sie gewusst, dass die Klitoris fast einem Penis gleicht? Nur ca. 1/10 ist sichtbar, der andere Teil ist in ihrem Inneren versteckt“, sagte er, das heißt – im Prinzip redete Gabe mit meinem Körperorgan, denn keine einziges Mal blickten er zu mir nach oben. Dieser Metallstift schob sich dann unter die Vorhaut, hob diese etwas an und berührte meine Perle genau an der Spitze. Ich schrie kurz - das war intensiv. Gabe ignorierte mich, aber ich konnte sehen, dass er lächelte.

„Vorhaut, Eichel, Schaft, Schwellkörper. Hier verlaufen ca. 8000 Nervenenden, doppelt so viele wie in einem männlichen Penis“, erklärte er ruhig und total vertieft in seiner Arbeit.

„Sie ist auf das Doppelte angeschwollen und schön dunkelrot. Ich denke, es ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Erregt Sie das?“, fragte Misha und ich konnte nur stumm nicken.

„Wie stark?“, schmunzelte Gabriel und sah mir in die Augen.

„Acht“, keuchte ich und klammerte mich an den Stuhl, „vi-vielleicht neun … einhalb.“

„Gut“, erwiderte Misha und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, „da wir die verschiedenen Orgasmus-Typen bestimmen müssen, würde ich vorschlagen Doktor, Sie machen genau damit weiter.“

„Ja Doktor, machen Sie weiter“, flüsterte ich verlangend und sah in die leuchtenden Augen meines Mannes.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen“, lachte Gabe begeistert und ging ans Werk.

Wärme, Zucken, Ziehen und tiefe Entspannung, beinahe alles gleichzeitig. Mein Unterleib arbeitete auf Hochtouren und meine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen. Wären die Berührungen intensiver gewesen, es wäre beinahe schmerzhaft gewesen. Jedoch mein Mann wusste genau, wie er zu dosieren hatte, um mich innerhalb Sekunden wimmern und stöhnen zu lassen.

Mit einem seligen Lächeln streichelte er nach diesem intensiven Orgasmus meine Oberschenkel und meinen Bauch und vermied es meine hypersensibilisierten erogenen Zonen zu berühren.

„Sehr schön. Als nächstes werden wir Sie öffnen, um auch alles zu sehen“, erklärte Misha und feuchtete das Spekulum an. „Nicht erschrecken, das wird ein wenig kalt sein.“

Er platzierte sich zwischen meine Beine und schob das Instrument in mich. Alles an was ich denken konnte, war, dass ein Frauenarzt niemals so vorsichtig war. Das brachte mich zum Schmunzeln.

„Atmen Sie tief durch, gleich geschafft“, schmunzelte Gabriel, während Misha das Spekulum weiter und weiter aufdrehte. Der Druck stieg, die Luft wurde weniger. Die Schnäbel waren weit offen und ließen tiefe Einblicke zu. Die Männer waren begeistert, was ich aus ihren Blicken entnehmen konnte.

„Wunderbar.“ Misha nahm die Lampe und fragte seinen Kollegen, was er dazu meinte.

„Platz für eine ganze Faust“, murmelte Gabe und ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an, „vergessen Sie das bitte, ich habe nur laut gedacht ...“

„Sehr schön, rosa und nass glänzend. Ich werde jetzt einen routinemäßigen Abstrich nehmen und dann können wir zum lustigen Teil übergehen“, grinste mein Mann und zwinkerte.

 _Hm … was war das denn bis jetzt für euch, ihr Chaoten_?!

„Ok, dies kann etwas unangenehm sein, bitte entspannen Sie sich.“

Die Prozedur kannte ich; da musste jede Frau durch.

„Bei der Gelegenheit können Sie gleich einen Urethra Abstrich entnehmen“, sagte Misha und reichte Gabe ein in Gleitgel getauchtes langes Wattestäbchen.

_Natürlich; ich hab ja noch ein Loch da unten – klar, dass ihr das nicht überseht_

„Keine Angst, es tut nicht weh“, sagte Gabriel, worauf ich nur skeptisch die Stirn runzelte; denn das würde sich noch herausstellen.

Sorgfältig wurde der kleine Eingang unterhalb meiner Klitoris desinfiziert. Ich wusste ja, wie er und ganz besonders mein Mann dabei ausflippten; aber das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. 

Ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt ...

Jede Frau kennt das Gefühl, wenn die Blase noch nicht so voll ist, sodass eine angenehme Welle bei jeder Bewegung durch den Unterbauch gleitet und man sich entscheidet, noch einige Minuten zu warten, bevor man auf die Toilette geht. Meine Blase war leer und dieses unbeschreiblich, erregende Gefühl ließ mich bis zu den Zehenspitzen erschaudern.

Misha lächelte wissend, bat mich noch einmal, mich nicht zu bewegen und ließ dieses Stäbchen vorsichtig rein und raus gleiten und alles was ich mir in dem Moment gewünscht hatte, war, dass er etwas Dickeres genommen hätte.

Das war der absolute Wahnsinn. Aber dann war das Gefühl wieder weg. Stattdessen nahm er erneut den Metallstab mit der kleinen Kugel und fuhr damit in meine weit offenstehende Vagina. Sanft ließ er ihn an den Wänden entlang streichen, berührte damit die vom Spekulum frei gelassenen Stellen.

Ein lautes Stöhnen meinerseits zeigte ihm die Stelle, wo sich mein G-Punkt befand, aber er verweilte nicht dort, ließ des Stift weiter nach vorne kommen, bis zu der Öffnung meiner Harnröhre. Ganz kurz war seine Kuppe auf der Öffnung, drang aber nicht ein, aber ein weiterer Laut der Lust löste sich von meinen Lippen. Es war schon fast ein wenig zu intensiv.

_Mehr_

Der Stift umkreiste wieder das kleine Loch, fuhr weiter hoch, umkreiste die Klitoris und wieder hinunter ... immer wieder.

Er würde es nicht schaffen, mich zum Orgasmus zu bringen aber dafür brachte er mich damit halb um den Verstand. Mein Becken stieß sich ihm instinktiv entgegen.

„Na na, wir werden Sie doch nicht fixieren müssen?!“, lachte Gabriel amüsiert. Misha ließ sich nicht abhalten und machte weiter. Während er mein Lustzentrum immer wieder reizte, legte sich eine Fingerkuppe auf mein Hintertürchen. Nein, auch dieser Finger drang nicht ein – massierte und drückte leicht. Mein Mann hatte auch noch Finger und einen davon legte er mit Druck auf meine Klitoris – rieb, streichelte und ich explodierte.

Nur am Rande bekam ich mit, dass Misha irgendetwas von _Kontraktionen_ _messen_ während eines Orgasmus erzählte, denn ich war bereits mittendrin. Das Blut rauschte durch meine Adern und meine Beine begannen zu zittern. Meine verschwitzten Hände klammerten sich verzweifelt an die Stützen des Stuhls und mit geschlossenen Augen drückte ich meinen Kopf in die Kopfstütze.

„Halten Sie sich nicht zurück.“

„Ich …“, keuchte ich am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs, „… großer Gott!“

Mein Körper zitterte, ich spürte meine aufgedehnte Vagina zittern und das unnötige Versuchen, die Schnäbel des Spekulums schließen zu wollen. 

Als ich die Augen wieder aufmachte, konnte ich sehen, dass die beiden meinen Orgasmus aufmerksam durch das Spekulum beobachteten, aber ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und mich nicht darum kümmern, zu erfahren was daran so spannend war.

Schwer atmend lag ich auf dem Stuhl und seufzte erleichtert, als das das Instrument endlich aus mir entfernt wurde.

„Gut, bevor wir zum letzten Teil der Untersuchung kommen, lassen wir Sie kurz alleine, damit Sie sich erholen können. Wir kommen in ein paar Minuten wieder“, sagte Gabe und streichelte meinen Oberschenkel.

_Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn ihr euch jetzt gegenseitig einen herunterholt_

Einige Augenblicke später hörte ich die beiden wirklich und in mir machte sich erneute Erregung breit. Und dass die Türe nicht geschlossen wurde, war sicher auch kein Zufall.

„Bitte trinken Sie einen Schluck“, sagte Misha und reichte mir ein Glas Wasser. Die Erholungsphase war vorbei und ich wusste, was noch auf mich zukommen sollte. Das war mit verschiedenen Gefühlen verbunden.

„Nicht erschrecken – nur noch kurz innen abtasten, um zu sehen, ob mit den Organen alles in Ordnung ist.“

Gabriel hatte zwei Finger in meiner Vagina und war aufgestanden um mit der Hand auf meinem Bauch herumzudrücken. Das bescherte mir erneute wohlige Schauer, die von der Wirbelsäule bis in den Nacken strahlten. Automatisch spannte ich an, und die Finger meines Mannes hatten keinen Freiraum mehr.

„Entspannen Sie sich und ruhig atmen, es ist völlig natürlich dadurch erregt zu werden. Lassen Sie es einfach zu“, schmunzelte er wissend und sah mir dabei so tief in die Augen, dass ich dahinschmolz.

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss ich jede Bewegung und drückte mich ihm leicht entgegen. 

„Alles in normaler Lage“, fügte er hinzu und der dunkelhaarige Doktor notierte es nickend. 

„Gut.“

Misha zog sich ein neues Paar Handschuhe an, löste die Gurte und deutete mir, die Beine aus den Schalen zu nehmen, Dann brachte er die Sitzlehne in eine waagrechte Position und ließ das Ganze insgesamt ein wenig herunterfahren.


	3. Chapter 3

„Kommen wir jetzt zur rektalen Untersuchung. Ich möchte, dass Sie bitte auf alle Viere gehen, Schultern nach unten, Kopf auf die Arme und das Gesäß in die Höhe“, sagte er und ich schluckte.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hatte sich mein Herzschlag wieder verdoppelt und so heiß wie mir wurde, stand es außer Frage, dass die Farbe nicht nur mein Gesicht, sondern auch meine Haarspitzen erreicht hatte.

_Wie komme ich aus dieser Nummer jetzt wieder heraus?_

Nicht nur, dass es eine der erniedrigensten Positionen war, die ich mir vorstellen konnte; das Ganze machte Misha und nicht mein Mann.

Es war nicht so, dass ich ihm nicht vertraut hätte; neben Gabe einer der wunderbarsten und zärtlichsten Menschen die ich kannte, aber mein Mann wäre mir lieber gewesen.

Bis jetzt hatte ich erst einmal Analverkehr, mit meinem Mann und es war auch schön – keine Frage.

Aber es war der Mensch, den ich liebte; es war eine angenehme Atmosphäre und ich war total entspannt. Aber Gabriel stieg nicht auf meinen flehenden Blick ein, sondern sah mich nur aufmunternd an.

So kniete ich da in dieser unmöglichen Position, schloss die Augen und versuchte meine hektische Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Alles in Ordnung Samantha?“, fragte Misha und streichelte über meinen dargebotenen Hintern.

„Hm“, murmelte ich, aber überzeugend klang das nicht.

„Ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde alles so langsam und gefühlvoll wie möglich machen, haben Sie keine Angst. Starten wir die Show, genießen Sie es“, erwiderte er sanft, aber ich konnte ein leichtes Grinsen in seinem Tonfall erkennen.

_Genießen?! Quatsch keine Opern und bringen wir es schnell über die Bühne!_

Bis dato hatte ich mein Schamgefühl relativ gut im Griff, aber nun kam es mit voller Härte wieder.

„Ich werde Ihnen jeden meiner Schritte erklären. Wir fangen ganz klein an und ich werde jetzt noch einmal Ihre Temperatur messen“, äußerte er und ich rollte mit den Augen.

Das konnte natürlich keiner sehen, da ich meinen Kopf fest auf meine Arme gedrückt hatte.

_Ok, das ist ok_

Nach einer Minute und einigen leichten Drehungen war Schritt eins erledigt.

„Als nächstes werde ich nacheinander meine Finger einführen um Sie abzutasten und zu dehnen für das Ultraschallgerät“, erklärte Misha gelassen.

_Dein … e Finger? Wie viele willst du reinstecken?_

„Ok, Sam, Sie müssen mir schon ein bißchen dabei helfen. Locker lassen und ruhig atmen.“

Ich versuchte es, ich versuchte es wirklich und es war auch ein angenehmes Gefühl; wie meine Rosette massiert wurde, mit viel Gleitgel und Geduld und im Prinzip hatte ich ja auch nichts zu befürchten … aber … dieser Reiz wurde von meinem Gehirn nicht an meine Muskeln weitergeleitet.

Eine leichte Panik überkam mich, aber Misha blieb geduldig. Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand, die durch meine Haare fuhr und machte die Augen auf. Gabriel stand neben mir und seine Berührungen waren wie Seide auf meiner Haut. Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich entspannte mich allmählich. Mein Mann musste nichts sagen; es reichte die Wärme und Nähe die er ausstrahlte.

„Herr Kollege, würden Sie mir hier bitte kurz behilflich sein?“, hörte ich Misha sagen.

Kurz darauf spürte ich zwei kräftige Hände, die Backen wurden zärtlich auseinandergezogen und mein Hintern liebevoll massiert. Viel konnte ich nicht sehen, aber das war auch gut so. Ich spürte einen Finger, der meinen Eingang zärtlich berührte und die Fingerkuppe die leicht dagegen drückte, bis ich mich soweit entspannt hatte, ihn hinein zu lassen.

„Gut gemacht.“

Nur bis zum ersten Fingerknöchel, wieder raus und wieder rein. Langsam, vorsichtig aber stetig drückte er seinen Zeigefinger in mich, und Misha hatte keine kurzen Finger.

War nicht schlimm, tat nicht weh; ein komisches Gefühl etwas Fremdes im Hintern zu haben.

Er streckte und knickte den Finger etwas, drückte und tastete alle empfindlichen Seiten ab, kreiste und schlüpfte immer wieder rein und raus. Das ließ mich erschaudern und brachte meine Beine zum Zittern. Es ging leicht, dank dem Gleitgel und es fühlte sich gut an.

Als dann gleichzeitig auch ein Finger in meiner Vagina war, musste ich mich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu stöhnen. Ein erneuter Gänsehautmoment dann, als die Haut, die beide Finger voneinander trennte massiert wurde. Abwechselnde Hitze und Kälte durchströmte meinen Körper und es fühlte sich fantastisch an.

„Beine bitte weiter spreizen, damit ich tiefer hineinkomme“, sagte er und bei diesen Worten entkam mir ein leichtes Stöhnen. Dann spürte ich schon zwei Finger und nahm mehrere tiefe Atemzüge.

„Sie machen das gut Sam, Sie sind sehr eng, aber es fühlt sich alles soweit in Ordnung an. Näheres kann ich aber erst sagen, wenn ich Sie aufmache.“

Bei diesem schlimmen Wort verkrampfte ich vollkommen und Misha entkam ein amüsiertes Kichern.

„Oh wow; ganz ruhig, kleine Lady!“

„Tut … mir leid“, stammelte ich verlegen und konzentrierte mich wieder.

„Schon in Ordnung. Wann sagten Sie hatten sie den letzten Analverkehr?“, fragte Misha ruhig.

„Vor über einem Jahr“, antwortete ich spontan und ohne hinzuzusehen wusste ich dass sich die beiden Männer angrinsten. 

Ich hörte einen Handschuh schnalzen und ohne hinzusehen, wusste ich, dass das von meinem Mann kam. Dann spürte ich auf einmal zwei Daumen, dann vier Finger …

„Hmm …“, stöhnte ich und riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als mir bewusst wurde, dass das von mir gekommen war. Mein Gehirn meldete, dass alles in Ordnung war und so wagte ich etwas zu genießen.

„Wie fühlt sich das an?“

„Gut“, antwortete ich und seufzte wohlig.

Aber der Druck stieg allmählich und mein Atem wurde knapp.

„Alles in Ordnung Sam?“, fragte Misha besorgt und beide hielten still.

„Hm“, antwortete ich knapp.

_Teamwork, so mag ich meine Jungs_

Nach einiger Zeit verspürte ich eine unangenehme Leere als alle Finger wieder entfernt wurden.

„Ich werde jetzt das Ultraschallgerät einführen, nicht erschrecken“, sagte Misha und ich kniff die Augen zusammen, denn ich erinnerte mich an diesen Dildo – und der war nicht klein.

Gabriel‘s Hände waren jetzt wieder auf meinem Hintern und zogen sanfte Kreise. Im Gegensatz zu meinem Mann war ich nicht gut darin, schnell und leicht abschalten zu können – und um diese Gabe beneidete ich ihn. Mein Gehirn war ständig in Bewegung. Mich von etwas zu überzeugen, dauerte länger. Der Kopf ruhte noch immer auf meine Armen. Ich war kein Mensch, der schnell ins Schwitzen kam, aber diese Situation machte es unmöglich, es nicht zu tun. Meine Beine zitterten und mein Herz klopfte so laut, dass es im Kopf zu spüren war.

„Ok, bereit?“, fragte Misha ruhig und riss mich aus den Gedanken.

„Nein“, antwortete ich aufgewühlt; es klang aber eher wie eine Frage.

Ich atmete tief ein und aus und noch einmal ein und aus und zur Sicherheit noch einmal.

 _Definitiv größer als die Finger_!

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte ich qualvoll und verschränkte die Hände hinter meinem Kopf.

„Ich habe eine Idee, übernehmen Sie kurz“, hörte ich Misha sagen. 

_Fuck Gabe, zieh das Ding aus mir!_

Meine stummen Bitten halfen nichts, denn mein Mann bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

Zwei Tränen rannen meine Wange hinunter, denn der Dehnungsschmerz war ... scheiße. 

_Und ihr findet das toll?!_

Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis alles halbwegs gedehnt ist; auch wenn die beiden geduldig waren.

„Ok, hier ist es; ziehen Sie es vorsichtig heraus.“

Es war mir egal, was er in der Hand hatte, meine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Aber die Erleichterung war groß, als der Dildo endlich wieder entfernt wurde.

„Das hat mir eine sehr gute Freundin von mir gezeigt. Nicht erschrecken, es wird ein wenig kalt.“

Das kalte Gleitgel, das in meinen Darm gespritzt wurde, ließ mich zusammenzucken aber auch schmunzeln und mit dem Daume deutete ich nach oben, als Gabe über meinen Rücken streichelte.

Dieses Mal ging es ohne Probleme und auch das leichte Brennen war schnell wieder verschwunden.

Und es wurde noch besser – denn es war sehr angenehm.

„Sehr schön Samantha, Sie machen das gut“, sagte Gabriel, während sanfte Finger über meine Wirbelsäule bis zu meinem Oberschenkel streichelten, „wir werden uns jetzt noch Ihr Inneres anschauen und im Großen und Ganzen, war es das dann gewesen.

_Das kann ja nicht mehr so schlimm sein_

… Dachte ich.

Das Einführen ging leicht und in mir breitete sich sogar eine kurze, angenehme Hitze aus.

„Stop … oh fuck!“

Das Gefühl wurde nach und nach immer unerträglicher, als Gabe das Spekulum aufdrehte und auch das Entspannen funktionierte nicht mehr.

„Ich habe doch gerade erst angefangen“, murmelte er entschuldigend und Misha’s Hand legte sich beruhigend auf meine Schulter und er flüsterte sanfte Worte, die ihr aber auch nur kurz halfen. 

_Das halt ich nicht aus, das ist zuviel!_

Leichte Panik überkam mich und ich versuchte meinen Hintern zusammenzukneifen, aber das ging nicht. Ein eiskalter oder vielleicht auch brennender heißer Schauer jagte über meine Wirbelsäule und mein Kopf sank noch tiefer in meine Arme. Jeder Atemzug, jeden Lufthauch war in meinem Innersten zu spüren.

„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!“, knurrte ich und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen, bahnte sich ihren Weg und liefen über meine Wange.

War nicht geplant, aber diese Reaktionen waren nichts Neues, wenn ich mit einer Situation überfordert war. Und ich war eindeutig überfordert. Gabriel drehte wieder ein Stück weiter und fragte nach meiner Farbe. 

„…“

Ich überlegte kurz. Aufgeben wollte ich auf keinen Fall, so schlimm konnte das doch gar nicht sein – und eigentlich war ich ja auch einiges gewohnt ... 

„Welche Farbe, Sam?“, wiederholte Gabe.

„Gelb“, antwortete ich entschlossen.

„Gut“, erwiderte er und sein Tonfall bestätigte mir, dass er schmunzelte.

Misha nahm meine Hand und sagte ich solle zudrücken, wenn es zu schmerzhaft wird.

Gabriel besänftigte mich mit leisen Worten. Sagte mir, wie gut ich das bisher gemacht hätte und dass es nur noch diese eine letzte Hürde zu überwinden gäbe.

Seine andere Hand wanderte zwischen meine Beine und streichelte mich bis ich wieder entspannt und auch erregt war. Diese Ablenkung war ein Segen.

Langsam drehte er zwischendurch immer weiter auf, dachte wohl, ich würde das nicht mitbekommen. Der Druck war enorm, aber ich atmete dagegen und allmählich wurde es besser und besser.

„Toll gemacht; ich bin so weit“, sagte Gabe und gleich darauf spürte ich ein leichtes Kribbeln in meinem aufgeklafften Loch, „ich werde einen Abstrich nehmen und ausleuchten um alles besser zu sehen und dann bin ich auch schon fertig. Wie geht es Ihnen, alles in Ordnung?“

Meine Beine zitterten wieder und er legte seine Hand auf meine Hüfte. Diese kleinen Gesten waren sehr beruhigend und ich war froh über diese Berührungen.

„Ist ok, mir geht es gut“, murmelte ich und Misha drückte meine Hand.

„Sieht alles wunderbar aus“, erklärte Gabe nach einigen Augenblicken und entfernte das Instrument, um gleich darauf mit zwei seiner Finger einzutauchen und mich weiter zu verwöhnen.

Das war sehr angenehm und ich genoss es, wackelte mit meinem Hintern. 

„Wird hier jemand übermütig?“, grinste der dunkelhaarige Mann erfreut und Gabriel lachte.

Viel zu schnell war es vorbei und Misha ging zum Computer.

„Ok, Samantha; ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für Sie.“

Sofort richtete ich mich ein wenig auf und schaute über die Schulter zu meinem Mann.

„Die gute Nachricht ist – Sie sind kerngesund und wir danken Ihnen dass Sie an dieser Studie teilgenommen haben, es war sehr aufschlussreich.“

„Und die schlechte?“

„Wir sind hier leider fertig.“

Ich nickte Misha zu. Irgendwie fand ich das sogar sehr schade. Ein leises Seufzen entkam meinen Lippen, aber Gabe setzte sich plötzlich zu mir. 

„Außer Sie wollen mehr“, lächelte er mit einem Zwinkern.

„Was meinen Sie damit?“, fragte ich verdutzt.

Ich setzte mich auf die Liege und schaute beide abwechselnd an.

„Wir hatten das Gefühl, dass Sie es genossen haben. So wie wir auch“, fing Misha an.

„Und es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir alle zu einem Abschluß kommen könnten, vorausgesetzt Sie erklären sich damit einverstanden dass ab dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt alles privat ist“, fügte Gabe hinzu.

„Misha“, schmunzelte der jüngere Mann, reichte mir die Hand und ich nickte. 

„Gabriel“, stellte sich mein Mann vor.

„Da ich seit Stunden nackt bin, verlange ich zu allererst Gleichberechtigung. Runter mit der Kleidung“, befahl ich und im null Komma nichts standen die beiden nackt vor ihr, mit einer schon beinahe schmerzlich anzuschauende dunkelrote Erektion.

„Die letzten Stunden waren auch für uns nicht einfach“, Gabriel grinste schulterzuckend und Misha nickte.

Als erstes umarmte ich die zwei und bedankte mich für die wundervollen Stunden.

„Und? Wer hat die Ehre?“, fragte Misha.

„Du darfst entscheiden.“

„Ich will euch beide“, schmunzelte ich und Misha sah Gabriel an.

Damit hatte keiner gerechnet. Und ich war mir auch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das überleben würde, aber ich war schon wieder so geil und wollte es ausprobieren.

„Du …“, fragte Gabriel überrascht, hob die Augenbrauen und deutete auf Misha und sich selber.

„Auf alle Fälle bist du bereits genug gedehnt.“

Gabriel zog mich in einen heißen Zungenkuss und Misha legte meine Haare zu einer Seite und küsste sich meinen Nacken entlang, über die Schultern während ich in den langen Haaren meines Mannes wühlte. Ich drehte den Kopf zu meinem Freund, um auch seine Zunge an meiner zu spüren, während Gabriel an meinen Brustwarzen knabberte. Angefangen mit einer Gänsehaut, spürte ich in Sekundenschnelle ein Kribbeln, das sich von meinem Bauch bis in die Fingerspitzen ausbreitete.

Hände, Zungen, heißer Atem auf der Haut, innerhalb von Augenblicken wurde mir schwindlig vor lauter Emotionen. Dann kniete ich mich zwischen meine beiden Männer und machte sie abwechselnd bereit für mich, obwohl das kaum noch nötig war. Misha legte sich auf die Liege und rutschte zum Rand nach vor.

„Komm her Baby“, raunte er während er sich ein Kondom überrollte.

Ich ließ mich langsam auf ihn nieder und genoss es kurz ihn tief in mir zu spüren. Hinter mir machte sich Gabriel bereit und öffnete das Gleitgel.

„Nicht zuviel, ich bin noch vollgepumpt.“

„Bereit Honey?“, fragte er und als ich nickte drang er Millimeter für Millimeter ein.

„Großer Gott“, keuchte ich und biss mir auf die Lippe, „keiner bewegt sich … lasst … gebt mir einen Moment.“

Ich war komplett ausgefüllt und stützte mich auf Misha’s Brust. Es war überwältigend und kurzzeitig fragte ich mich, ob ich mich nicht übernommen hätte.

Es schmerzte zu keinem Zeitpunkt, aber ich war so voll, es war beinahe zu viel.

„Ok, langsam“, sagte ich nach einigen Momenten und atmete tief durch.

Andererseits hätte ich mir diesen Kommentar sparen können, denn in dieser Stellung waren ohnehin keine großen Bewegungen möglich.

„Wir haben dich, lass dich einfach fallen, wir machen das schon“, sagte Misha und ich machte meine Augen wieder auf, überlegte einen Moment wann ich sie geschlossen hatte.

Misha und Gabriel verfielen in eine stumme Kommunikation und alles was ich spürte, waren die warmen Hände überall auf meinem Körper, während ich mich in einem tranceähnlichen Zustand befand, der es mir nicht einmal ermöglichte, zu sprechen. Wenn der eine sanft stieß hielt der andere inne und umgekehrt.

„Fuck Misha … ich spüre dich“, kicherte Gabriel.

„Fühlst dich gut an“, schmunzelte dieser zurück und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Es war langsam, es war gefühlvoll und zärtlich und bald stöhnten wir um die Wette.

Misha’s Hand fand meine Klitoris und meine Hüften drängten sich seinen wissenden Fingern entgegen. Gabriel‘s Hände waren an meinen Brüsten und übten leichte Kreisbewegungen aus.

Keiner brachte mehr einen vernünftigen Satz zu Stande und es dauerte nicht allzu lange.

Ich nahm nicht mehr wahr was um mich herum passierte, war gefangen in meiner Lust und konzentriert auf meine erogenen Zentren.

Der Orgasmus war wie eine berauschende Welle, die mich bis in den Kern erzittern ließ.

Beide hielten mich fest, denn ich fürchtete alle Muskeln in meinem Körper hatten sich verabschiedet.

Gabriel glitt langsam aus mir und stützte mich, damit sich Misha unter mir befreien konnte.

Wir sanken alle drei auf den warmen Fußboden und gönnten uns ein paar Minuten zum Verschnaufen.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Gabriel, aber er hätte nicht fragen müssen, als er in mein glückselig strahlendes Gesicht sah.

Ich streckte beide Arme aus und meine beiden Männer kuschelten sich eng an mich, ließen mich ihre warmen Körper spüren.

** Im nächsten Kapitel ...

Misha wollte es auch ausprobieren


End file.
